The Next Copy Ninja: Not so Humble beginnings
by shadowshock12
Summary: OC centric story but old chars will be hereApprox 15 years after the end of Part one of Naruto. The wars of old are naught for the most part and life is generally peaceful. But a new ninja is about to emerge. Mainly OC but some Naruhina, Neji X Tenten
1. Prolouge

**(A/N: So I'm back YAY ME crickets yup I knew crickets liked my stories no crickets ...--'. Anyways I've been working on a new project. Now this Prologue isn't that great considering I didn't want to go into too much detail on what is happening at this point. Hey I'm giving you this and the first chapter at once so don't complain. R&R like always)**

_In the Clan meeting room...Midnight_

"We do not approve!" Five men and a woman were sitting in the center of the room. It was a meeting of the highest ranking officials in the clan. Everyone was in white formal robes and the woman was wearing a large headdress that covered most of her black hair. The woman looked as though she was about to cry but tried to hide it. She could not believe what she was hearing. After all that she had put herself through to find a way to marry this man, not even her own father would approve of her engagement.

"But why?" The woman pleaded. The man who had given the verdict was the first to respond.

"You cannot expect us to accept him even if he is the sixth Hokage." Another man chimed in.

"Yes he does not posses our kekkei genkai and furthermore he is..."

"Watch your mouth Hiamuri!" The eldest man scolded the newest member of the council knowing that if he hadn't there'd have been one less male in the clan.

"My apologies Sousui." The man called Hiamuri responded gritting through his teeth.

"I'm sorry my daughter, but my hands are tied." The eldest man continued. "You must accept everything that comes along with your position. If your sister were still alive it would be possible but as I am so close to death and cannot have another child you must accept your responsibilities as you become the leader of this clan. I am sorry." The man truly did look sorry but he knew that he must do what had to be done. "Then it is settled this marriage as of now is not approved by the clan, as with all marriages you may appeal every three years for twelve years. If no one has anything left to say then this meeting is adjourned." Her father's voice was deep and firm but underneath the firmness all five of the other ninja in the room detected a hint of sorrow. The woman immediately left and disappeared into the night.

Outside in the village all the lights of the houses were out, all except for one house. Inside were two men, a woman and a baby. The baby was crying in a mournful tone. "She's late" stated the first man.

"Don't worry I'm sure every thing's fine" responded the woman in a reassuring tone.

"Hn..." The second man responded. He didn't want to sound pessimistic but he knew that the chances of the council actually approving the proposal was slim to none.

_Five minutes later_

The soon-to-be Clan leader walked in the door, eyes red and swollen from crying. One of the men and the other woman rushed over to her as she began to collapse, while the other man just looked on. _"It seems as though I was right...Unfortunately" _The man thought to himself with a scowl on his face. The other man turned back from comforting the crying woman.

"Neji I hate to ask this of you but…"

"Don't worry about it Hokage, Tenten and I will treat him as our own..." Neji paused as though pondering something. "There are sure to be suspicions about this child however, who else can know the truth?" The question stunned the Hokage, as usual he had not thought about everything as he had first believed. For all his power and intuition he tended to overlook small details that could become big problems. After a few minutes he replied.

"Hmm…Kakashi already knows as well as Iruka…tell the 11, but no one else."

"Understood." The Hokage picked up the now seemingly sober woman and disappeared leaving Neji, Tenten, and the baby in silence.


	2. Neji, Tenten, Shashi, and Miyuri

"Oi! Uncle Neji!" Neji turned around to see a small six year old running towards him from across the courtyard that doubled as the training area for the house. The boy had spiky black hair, extremely pale blue eyes, and was wearing the traditional Hyuuga garments.

"What is it Shashi-chan?"

"Can I train with you and Miyuri today?" Neji shook his head.

"No Shashi, you are still too young. I will train you when you are older." Shashi started to pout. Everyday Shashi asked if he could train with his father and sister, and everyday his father shook his head and said that he was too young.

"But Nejiiiiiii…"

"No Shashi, and that's final." Neji looked down at the sad look on Shashi's face and sighed. "Now go wash up and go to the kitchen for breakfast and if you hurry up I'll let you watch while I train your sister. Shashi's face lit up as he ran off to the bathroom to clean up. Neji hated being so stubborn with the boy but he was still too young to be trained. Letting him watch though couldn't hurt. _He's so overly eager and excited about everything, especially ninja training_ Neji thought. _He's so much like his father always going full blast without patience and without thinking things through._

Neji and Ten-ten had taken care of Shashi since he was a baby. While it is strange that members of the Hyuuga clan would be taking care of a child that was not their own, especially another Hyuuga, It was rumored that Hanabi, Neji's cousin, had a child before her death. Shashi is now thought to be that child and should be taken care of by Neji.

Neji walked into the kitchen of the house to see Ten-ten showing Miyuri how to make breakfast. Miyuri is ten years old and looks like a young Ten-ten except that she has her hair down instead of in a bun.

"Be careful Miyuri" Ten-ten scolded "You're using too much spice you're going to overpower the…" Ten-ten heard the door open and turned to face her husband "Hey Neji why the long face."

"It's Shashi; he keeps going on and on about wanting me to start training him."

"You know, he just wants to be like you."

"Yes, but he's still too young, I wish he'd have more patience and focus his energy into something other than asking me about his training all the time."

"Welcome to my world," Miyuri interjected "That boy is pestering me about something. Miyuri this, Miyuri…" Neji shot her a dark look stopping her in her tracks

"That's enough Miyuri" Ten-ten started before Neji could scold her. "Why don't you go get washed up so we can start breakfast."

"Fine, fine" Miyuri stormed off towards the bathroom.

"Honestly though" Neji started again "I wish he wanted to be something other than a ninja. It's so dangerous, especially for someone like him."

"It's in his blood Neji, you can't protect him forever."

"I know but still I…" Just then the door slides open and both Shashi and Miyuri rush into the room.

"Ha-ha I won" Shashi exclaimed

"Only because you pushed me" Miyuri retorted.

"Settle down you two, before neither of you gets breakfast." Ten-ten scolded.

"Yes, ma'am" the siblings replied, as everyone sat down to eat

"Much better." Ten-ten said smiling. "Now, when you two are done eating, you need to go clean your rooms, Hinata-sama is coming over tonight for Shashi's birthday dinner and I want this place spick and span. Miyuri groaned but Shashi's face lit up.

"Really?!" Shashi inquired as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yes, Shashi" Neji replied "In fact she worked very hard to be able to come see you." Shashi was so excited that you could almost see the enthusiasm radiating from him. He loved his aunt Hinata. There was just something about the way she seemed to comfort him without saying anything. That and she always seemed to bring him something special on every one of her visits. Miyuri on the other hand couldn't stand it when her aunt came to visit because it usually meant that Miyuri would have to babysit her brother while the adults talked. Neji stood up as everyone began to finish their breakfast. "Go ahead and clean your room now Miyuri, there is a clan meeting this morning and I have to be there."

"Okay Daddy" Miyuri said going off to her room happy that her father planned ahead for their training and left time for it.

"You go too Shashi" said Neji as he turned to see his nephew. "And if you're done early you can invite your friends over for as long as it takes for me to get back."

"Yay!" Shashi exclaimed and ran off to clean his room.

"And now I'm off." Neji stepped towards the door

"Good luck" Ten-ten said without looking up as she cleaned up the plates from breakfast.

"I'm gonna need it." Neji replied frowning slightly as he headed out of the house.

When it's clean Shashi's small room composed of his bed in the corner near the door, a desk and chair on the back wall with a window above it where one could view the courtyard, and two closets on either side wall, the right one near the bed for clothing, and the left one for anything that did not belong on his desk. On the center of the ceiling there is a fan with two stationary lights connected to it. On the desk was a notebook, a pencil and two framed pictures. One of the pictures was of him and his family including his aunt, and the other was of his best friend Kanta. However, as it stood now Shashi's room was a mess. The floor was cluttered with pieces to the model of Konoha that Shashi had been working on for the past week. His bed was far from made, and his desk was cluttered with fake weapons. It took Shashi almost a half hour to finish cleaning it.

As he left his room Shashi heard his mother calling for him

"Shashi, someone's here to see you" Shashi bolted down the hallway to see who it was.

**(A/N: And that's the end of chapter one. Sorry to leave you guys on the cliff with this one but I'm tired of writing. I should have the next chapter up in the next two weeks. I have a ton of homework with school so please be patient with me. As Always please Review. I love knowing when people read my stories and I like criticism just as much as I like compliments so bring on the critiques) **


	3. A necklace and A 'napper

(A/N Sorry it took so long to get this up but seeing as no one review and there are only 10 views i guess it's no big deal. Sorry if the characters seem a little mature for their ages but they grew up in Neji's house I think that that had something to do with it. Tenten may be a little OOC but i don't have a whole lot of material to work with here. Btw if you were wondering Miyuri comes from the words meaning water and lily to make waterlily, and Shashi comes from words meaning shining and eagle. But enough about names go ahead and read. And also review this time. Just one would be nice ! )

Shashi ran into the front room " Hey Tema!" he exclaimed. Tema was a shy girl that happened to be Shashi's best friend. It was very odd that Shashi would be friends with someone outside of the Hyuuga clan at such a young age, considering that the Hyuuga clan tended to be secluded and many people feared them. However, Tenten had been friends with Tema's mother since they were kids. In fact Miyuri had become friends with Tema before Shashi did but because Miyuri was now focusing on her studies, she didn't have a lot of time to hang out. Tema was very tall considering she was only seven. She had very long, very light blond hair that went down past her shoulders. Tema was very skinny as well and her face had a lot of freckles which was one of the reasons she was so shy. She was wearing her typical outfit of a long sleeve sparkling violet shirt, and a long tan skirt.

"Um… Happy Birthday Shashi..." Tema said timidly blushing slightly and holding out a small box, decorated with blue ribbon. Shashi took the box from her and started shaking it trying to hear what was inside.

"Stop that Shashi!" Tenten scolded "You might break it".

"It's okay Ms. Hyuuga me and my mom put a lot of tissue paper inside to protect it." Tema replied looking proud of herself for thinking ahead.

"Can I open it now Auntie Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

"Sure Shashi go ahead, just don't rip the ribbon we can reuse it," but too late Shashi had already ripped the top off and was now taking out all of the tissue paper and throwing it on the floor. Inside the box he found a necklace with a blood red ruby charm on it(think naruto's necklace), and a note. Shashi picked up the note and stared at it for a few minutes as Tema waited anxiously for his response.

"Uh…Tema"

"Yes Shashi"

"I can't read yet" Both Tenten and Tema sweat dropped.

"Oh sorry Shashi I…" Tema stammered

"I love the necklace though" Shashi said and death hugged Tema

"Ugh…shashi…can't…breath" Tema gasped

"Oh sorry Tema" Shashi said blushing.

"I can read the note to you if you want Shashi" Tenten said holding it and smiling. Tema looked dumbstruck, it was the last thing she wanted.

"No, that's ok Auntie Tenten I want to read it for myself. I'll save it until then." Tema breathed a sigh of relief and Tenten looked disappointed but she recovered quickly she had been enjoying her nephew's moment a little too much.

"Now you two run along, I still have cleaning to do." Shashi and Tema decided to go out into the courtyard to play copycat. Copycat was Tema and Shashi's favorite game. Tema would lead and Shashi would do everything she did. Shashi loved to mimic people, which often got him into trouble, but he couldn't help it. He always felt the need to do so as if it were instinct. Tema always thought Shashi's imitations were hilarious, especially when Shashi would over exaggerate things. They played for an hour and a half until Miyuri came outside. As Miyuri opened the door to the courtyard, Tema ran into her and fell back on her butt.

Trying to act older than she was Miyuri took to scolding her "Tema how many times do you have to be told, be more careful. I could have had a kunai in..." While Tema was getting scolded, Shashi snuck up behind Miyuri and started copycatting her. This merited a smile from Tema. "...you know I'm just looking out for you and..." As Shashi's imitations got more exaggerated Tema could no longer restrain herself and went into a fit of giggles. "What's so funny?" Miyuri turned around just in time to see Shashi finishing his last imitation and trying to look normal. "Moooom Shashi's doing it again!" Miyuri yelled. Shashi made a break for it but Tenten arrived before he could get far.

"Shashi get back here this instant." Shashi walked slowly back to his Aunt and Miyuri left looking satisfied. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop mocking people. It's rude and..." Now it was Shashi's turn to smile as Tema began to imitate his aunt. "...and you know better than to annoy your sister...Are you listening to me." Shashi had a huge grin on his face and was looking right past his mother. Tenten turned around but Tema was smart enough to know when to quit and had turned to look at the flowers. "Tema-chan will you please excused us for a minute." Tema nodded and went into Shashi's room.

Shashi and Tema stared at each other for a good five seconds before both of them burst out laughing. After they finished which took another five minutes, Tema looked at her watch. "uh-oh"

"what" shashi inquired

"I'm going to be in trouble if I don't get home soon."

"Don't worry I'll walk you." Tema blushed

"uhh thanks" Shashi and Tema left for the front room and when they got there they were stopped by Tenten.

"Where are you two going." Tenten asked apprehensively. Tema opened her mouth to respond but Shashi, always the faster of the two, responded first.

"I'm walking her home." Shashi grinned proud of himself.

"Okay then but be careful, and don't talk to strangers" Tenten warned but the two playmates were already out the door."

"Bye Ms. Hyuuga!" Tema called as she left.

_Just six and he's already walking girls home._ Tenten thought. _If that boy keeps this up he'll be as popular with the girls as Sasuke was._ She shuddered at the thought of her old rival but quickly shook it off. That was the past and this is now. "Miyuri! I've got a training exercise for you." Tenten called. She needn't have finished her statement for as soon as Miyuri heard the word training she was in the room in no time flat. "I want you to follow your brother and Tema-chan and make sure they don't get into trouble."

"What kind of training is that?" Miyuri complained.

"You have to do it without being seen" Tenten replied and Miyuri smirked

"Why, so Shashi doesn't get mad that you were tailing him." Miyuri retorted

"Just do it" Tenten stated sternly with a slight flush on her face.

"Yes, ma'am" Miyuri replied with a smirk still on her face as she took off knowing she'd won the argument.

Meanwhile Shashi and Tema were walking rather quickly in order to get to Tema's house, which was adjacent to the flower shop in the middle of the city. It was around midday and the streets were mostly empty because everyone was either working or having lunch. As they walked Shashi fiddled around with the necklace Miyuri had given him. "Say Tema, how come your parents are always arguing." Tema blushed, it was true that her parents had a lot of petty arguments but the way he had said it had deeply embarrassed her. Shashi could be direct to a fault at times. "Well mommy is always complaining about how she thinks daddy eats too much but daddy says that mommy doesn't eat enough."

"hmm..." Shashi didn't know how to respond.

"...But they aren't every really mad at each other" Tema continued. "They just..."

"They just what Tema" Shashi looked up from his necklace and saw nothing but air where Tema had been. "Tema...Tema!!!" Shashi ran back down the street until he heard a muffled voice coming from down an alley. He turned into it and saw Tema being held up by a tall man with one hand and the other was covering her mouth.

"Wow, what a pretty girl with such a pretty necklace." The man taunted

"Let her go" Shashi said confidently, although he was shaking with fear on the inside. He had over heard his father telling his sister that not showing fear was essential in a tough situation.

"And who are you Brat!" The man retorted "Her boyfriend." The man laughed at his own joke, making Shashi even madder.

"My name is Hyuuga Shashi!" Shashi responded and took his uncle's fighting stance. He knew that the name Hyuuga was feared as far as the eye could see but he failed to intimidated the man who began laughing harder. "Aha ha ha ha, This kid thinks he's a ninja. Well ninja what are you going to do, do you think you can beat me." This was the last straw for Shashi, who had lost all fear and now was filled with a reckless abandon."

"Byakugan!" Shashi yelled. The blue dots in the centers of his eyes grew until they enveloped his entire eyes and his necklace began to vibrate violently on his neck. Shashi began to feel a rage that was not his own. It clouded his mind and coursed though his very soul until he no longer felt or thought about anything except for the need to attack and nothing would stand in his way.


End file.
